The present invention relates to a double-wall hollow body including acoustic-damping insulating material between inner and outer hollow bodies.
A double-wall hollow body of the foregoing type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Patent 3,712,193. It consists of an inner pipe and an outer pipe spaced apart in such a manner as to form an annular space. Within such space ceramic powder is arranged to form acoustic insulation. The outer pipe consists of a steel whose resistance to temperature is less than that of the inner pipe. The outer pipe is attached at its constricted ends in a gas-tight manner to the inner pipe. The foregoing double-wall hollow body has the disadvantage that the necessary technique of introducing the ceramic powder impedes the mass production of large numbers of units. The double-wall hollow body is also unsuitable as a structural part for the transmission of forces and torques.